


Happily ever after

by Hasegawa



Series: DCU Drabbles: Animals [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M, Promt from the lovely TheSilentDarkAngel, Tim as Disney Princess, Tim has amassed a cult, furry family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: Prompt from the lovely TheSilentDarkAngel."...Tim continuing his accidental Disney Princess acts of animal attracting and human charming, with Jason looming over menacing any soul brave enough to try and hit on his baby bird.And Tim, bless his oblivious heart, picking up all those dropped hints and dusting them off before returning them to their owners, completely missing the point.Jason being a member of 'Protect the Oblivious Adorableness Society' , comprised of old ladies, animal rights champions, librarians, small business owners and other associated people who adored Tim."Thank you my dear!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilentDarkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentDarkAngel/gifts).



> For TheSilentDarkAngel for her gorgeous prompt.

The road trip was considered as a moderate success for Tim. Jason didn’t kill him, Tim only maimed Jason twice, and they even get to share a sofa and a hot dog in the middle of nowhere. The animals crowded the bed, so it ended up Jason sleeping on Tim’s lap, because Jason was driving that day. Or the next day, and all the day after. Even though Tim offered to drive, Jason always answered no, and it became an insult war (You drive like my grandmother, Babybird). But they eventually learned that renting the second room was useless; the animals whined so loud and before he knew it, Tim ended up sleeping underneath of panting canines. Jason usually got the sofa fine, with ferret and ducks.

 

They settled in a quaint small town, borderland between Washington and Maryland. The town population was 3,000 people and 4,000 cattle. So Tim’s arrival was welcomed with curiosity and warmth from the villagers. They flocked to his house (a modest old house, the owner died several years ago from old age and the house was renovated. Tim bought it immediately when he saw the attic). The villagers introduced themselves, their spouses, their kids and their pets. Even Donald Duck made new friends at the pond nearby Tim’s house.

 

Jason gets his own room—and so does the animals. Corgies shared one room though; they were unable to be separated from each other. Tim noticed how CorgOne started to notice the neighbour’s Akita. The crows settled on the empty barn and started to terrorize the town. Lab and Lassie trained themselves to do the potty at the massive backyard. Tim settled with the smallest room in the house, with adjacent small space for his office.

 

It was weird for him—three days in, Tim was itching to do something. He used to be super busy, and now he had almost all the time in the world. Not that he doesn’t have any mission; now he was in the middle of restoring the Drake empire; but he needs to start with the lawyers, and Tim only planned to go to Washington to meet them a week after moving in, so he still have all the time now.

 

And so he decided to go around and familiarise with the town—grocery shopping, library hopping, etc. He couldn’t bring all of the animals together, so he made a schedule and took three members with him everywhere. Note; Jason is counted as one.

 

“Oh hello there, what a cutie you have here,” was repeated everytime; and all the little kids will flock around Tim and his furry family. Jason would stand aside and be silent until the neighbours were done petting the pets (and Tim. Tim blushed the first time it happens. A grandmother patted him after patted Lab, saying what an adorable boy he was). Tim met all his neighbours in three days.

 

There were only one diner and a Chinese restaurant nearby, and so their first night, Tim and Jason ended up getting take aways from the diner. The waiter was very helpful, even offering to bring the food to Tim’s place and giving Tim free serving of French fries; but he became silent when Jason smiled his Hood’s friendly smile (he just came from the loo). Tim chastised Jason for being rude and apologised to the nice waiter. He also gave a generous tip; which made the waiter blushed so red. Wonder why.

 

Tim spent his week with calm leisure; and for the first time in a long time; he felt at ease.

 

Or, as ease as he could, living with a plethora of furry family and one Jason Todd.

 

 

* * *

 

Jason started to realise, increasingly and painfully clear as each day passed, how clueless Tim was. Baby bird has zero self-realisation. Jason has protected him from at least three suitors, two stalkers, and five birds just for the past two hours walking around with Lab and CorgThree.

 

And now Tim sat on the ground, with many local mutts licking his face, the crows flying around them fighting the local crow gang; and CorgThree trying to defend Tim from a local squirrel. On the side, Jason couldn’t even touch Tim as he was ambushed by several old ladies with blue hair; all lecturing him on how to be the best protector.

 

“You need to beware of Lucas in fifth street; he thinks he is handsome and can satisfy Tim, but he can’t!” one of the lady whispered loudly. The others nodded. “And be careful with Cindy from third street, she just divorced her second husband from next town, she is looking for a new husband!”

 

“You think the old Finn from first Street looking at our adorable Tim? I saw him looking through the window when Tim passed our Street!”

 

“Oh, don’t forget to feed Tim, the poor dear is too thin! How can he give birth to a healthy child?”

 

“Hush you! Stop reading those fan-made fiction stories, there is no such thing as male pregnancy!”

 

“A lady is entitled to her own imagination, you ugly wench.”

 

Jason couldn’t follow the conversation. These old ladies were the gossip powerhouse in the village; a spinster librarian, a grandmother who lived alone in Third Street and the owner of laundry place nearby. Jason finally realised he had been taken in as the honorary vice president of Protect the Oblivious Adorableness Society, consisted of the old ladies, the local business owners, librarians and animal right worker (surprisingly there were lots of animal rights worker around).

 

One night, when he sat down on the sofa, animals on his laps and feet, while Tim sat beside him with his own furry warmer, watching TV show on four nerds and one pretty girl who just became their neighbour; Jason wondered. His life has changed, and Jason didn’t regret any of it. He thought he would be staying just for the drive and then left when Tim settled down; but it looked like Jason was domesticated as well.  Sitting with the animals, watching TV shows and gone to sleep (they have their own bedroom, but maybe Jason would try and change that sleeping arrangement soon), was not something Red Hood would even imagine a few months ago. They had cartons of take aways in front of them, and some home-made salad Jason made from the scraps they had in the fridge that afternoon.

 

His thought went back to the meeting he had with the Society that afternoon. Tim went for dinner shopping with the animals and Jason was dragged into the meeting. They were meeting to discuss potential danger for Tim’s chastity, when one of the old ladies called him Tim’s boyfriend and nobody challenged her. Jason didn’t take it into mind because he was really enjoying the strategies and he must admit, the old ladies did have some of the most comprehensive strategies. He would never ever underestimate old ladies now. And because Jason didn’t argue, the whole Society now thought of him as Tim’s boyfriend.

 

Maybe he might as well make it true.

 

So he turned to Tim, tapped Tim’s shoulder, smiled when he saw Tim tilted his head in question, and then aimed for a soft kiss on Tim’s lips.

 

He was pretty surprise too, when Tim returned the kiss with more fervor.

**Author's Note:**

> Any more prompt? hehe. I love Disney Princess! Tim


End file.
